Electric vehicles, such as buses, are charged at external charging stations. The process of electrically connecting the vehicle to the charging station is called docking. The docking method for an electrical vehicle depends upon the configuration of the charging connection (called charging interface) on the vehicle and the mating connection on the charging station. In some electric buses, when the bus is positioned below an overhanging charge head of a charging station, the charge head descends to engage with a charging interface on the roof of the bus. For proper engagement of the charge head with the charging interface, the bus should be correctly positioned at the charge head. If the positioning of the bus (with respect to the charging assembly) is not suitable for docking, the docking process may be abandoned. The bus may then have to be repositioned before docking is attempted. In some cases, docking of the bus with the charging station may take several minutes and/or several attempts. For efficient operation of the bus, docking of the bus should be quick and independent of operator experience.
Embodiments of the current disclosure may alleviate the problems discussed above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.